marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Trevor Hawkins (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Eye-Boy | Aliases = "Blüd Shot: The Man with Destructo Eyes!" (intended/dreamed code-name), "400-Eye" , "The All-Seeing Mod | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly (Xavier Institute student body), Spider-Man's , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; The Gilded Tomb, Age of X-Man | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = Brown, GreenCategory:Brown EyesCategory:Green Eyes | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Multiple eyes at least on head, hands, legs, neck and tongueCategory:Multiple Eyes | Citizenship = American, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, editor of the school paper, formerly prophet of the Light Riders | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Nick Bradshaw | First = Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 19 | Death = | HistoryText = Trevor Hawkins was one of the new mutants to manifest their powers after the war between Avengers and X-Men.See in the notes of the page, compared to his future counterpart He quickly enrolled in the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning due to teasing in his public school. He was among the students to go to Frankenstein's Monster's Murder Circus. He was beaten up by a mind-controlled Kitty Pryde and zombie clowns, and prompted Wolverine to break free of the spell making him believe that he was a clown. Later, he was among the group sent on a field trip to the Savage Land with Wolverine. When Pixie and Quentin Quire opposed each other with humiliating bets and dared each other to break into Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, Trevor was assigned as the observer, his mutant ability permitting him to see if Pixie would cheat using magic. This power proved to be useful, as he detected D'Spayre's attack on Strange, and directed his teammates to attack him enough to allow the Sorcerer Supreme to defeat the demon. Contrary to Pixie and Quire, he was rewarded by Strange, who gave him a magical lens enhancing his powers. During his time with the Special Class, he was imprisoned by Mojo in the Mojoverse and gained new abilities for his eyes as a result of experiments conducted by Mojo. Generation X When Kitty Pryde relocated the X-Men to New York and the school was renamed to Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Trevor decided to join. He became part of Jubilee's team, consisting of Nathaniel Carver, Quentin Quire, Benjamin Deeds, Bling!, and Nature Girl. When a mysterious shadow in Central Park started stealing mutants during the night, Quentin convinced his classmates to investigate. They found themselves face-to-face with Emplate, who was possessing his sister Monet's body at the time. Lin and Trevor were tasked with babysitting Shogo, so in order to do it, Nature Girl brought the two to the Central Park Zoo, inside the Bears' Den. Eye-Boy expressed to her his concern about Nature Girl's idea, babysitting Shogo surrounded by bears. Shogo is seen having fun playing with the bears, when the bears sensed danger and roared viciously. Eye-boy picked up Shogo immediately and carried him away. Eye-boy asked Nature Girl what was that all about as they watched the bears go back inside their cave. Lin warned him that something was coming and that they needed to get back to the school fast. Indeed, somewhere underground, Emplate was currently hiding and feeding off one of the captured Morlocks. Being carried by vultures, Eye-boy, Shogo, and Nature Girl arrived at the school; they tried to warn the other students about what was coming to them. Nature Girl also informed Quentin Quire that whatever it was, was coming towards him. Monet, merged with her brother Emplate, arrived at the institute in order to try to kill the students and drain their life forces. While Jubilee, Husk, and Chamber battled the threat, inside the classroom, Trevor, Roxy, Benjamin, Nathanial, and Quentin came up with a plan on how to defeat him. A few days later, the team were preparing a surprise party for Roxy, who was going home to visit her family for a while. At the party, Trevor approached Lin, concerned about the bargain she made with the rats. Lin responded not to worry about it and added that if ever that time came, she promised that she would keep him safe. Kitty Pryde arrived to congratulate Jubilee on keeping her class alive. Death When the Hive invaded Earth, they began forcing Klyntar to bond with various superhumans, so in turn a Poison could assimilate both the symbiote and its host. When a Poison version of X-Force invaded the X-Mansion, Trevor was their first target. He was consumed by a Poison not long afterwards, when the X-Men helped fend off an assault on Alchemax Tower. Return Despite his apparent death, Trevor has since been seen alive, living and training at the Xavier's School. Trevor also attended the first meeting of the Mindfulness of Mutant Appearances, a support group set up by Domino and Nightcrawler for mutants who can't pass as normal humans. X-Men Disassembled Trevor was one of many mutants to oppose Nate Grey as he attempted to impose his vision of the world upon it. When Nate Grey realized that his vision for the would never come to pass as long as the X-Men were around, he wiped them out in an instant, including Trevor. Age of X-Man Trevor and the others were transported to a reality create by Nate Grey and a Life Seed where he attempted to create a utopia for mutants to live in. Those Nate brought there had their memories of their previous lives erased so there was no resistance. Trevor became a member of Murshid En Sabah Nur's revolutionary group known as the X-Tracts. He helped keep Shadowcat safe from Clerk Iceman as he looked for the two individuals. Trevor used a vile of what he called "flashkick" derived from Unveil's powers to keep him and Kitty safe while she was phased through a statue. The two briefly kissed after Trevor explained about the object that they took. Suddenly, Eye-Boy was summoned by Nur along with Kitty to come back to their hideout, The Gilded Tomb. Trevor showed up with the others in order for them to combine their minds together and to share their thoughts and feelings in a what Murshid called the Perfect X. They all placed their hands on Unveil for this to work. Apocalypse then announced that he would hold a rally in Central Park as a ruse so Eye-Boy and the other Light Riders could travel to Kazakhstan to free the Russian mutant Omega Red. Trevor was eventually allowed to return to the real world when Nate Grey decided to free the mutants he trapped in his reality after he realized the flaws in his approach to the reality. | Powers = Trevor is a new mutant activated after the Phoenix dispersion, and has displayed the following mutant powers, with his powers being expanded after being trapped in the Mojoverse: * Multiple Eyes: Trevor's body is covered by numerous eyes, which allow him to see in multiple directions. Trevor has stated his eyes can't be used for an offensive purpose, but primarily to see a "thing what no one else can see". ** Magical Wave Perception: Trevor has shown the ability to see magic waves in the air. ** Enhanced Visual Abilities: Trevor has gained special abilities due to his extra eyes such as improved marksmanship and nonverbal communications. *** Microscopic Vision: In the Age of X, Eyeboy boasted he could see just about anything no matter how small it was. Once claiming to be able to see dust motes as plain as day. *** Telescopic Vision: With all of his eyes Mr. Hawkins can also see up to great distances at a time. Supposedly able to see incoming adversaries from miles away. *** X-Ray Vision: Trevor can see around as well as through objects and enemies to get a better view of his surroundings. ** Psychological Intuition: Trevor saw through certain personality traits in other people by noting subtle habits. i.e. Shark Girl's fear of abandonment via hand tremors when yelling, Sprite's longing for peer recognition noting her corner eye twitching, and Glob Herman's fostering secrets gleaned from his quivering jelly body. He was also able to quickly discern the true motives of two new students who were secretly junior S.H.I.E.L.D agents under orders to report the school's activities/dangers to normal human society and shut it down. *** Aura Viewing/Tracking: An extension to detecting mental cues, Trevor eventually found he could sense powerful empathetic ties and also track people by following said connections to them (ties of friendship shared between himself and the special class at school for instance). *** Attack Prediction: Claimed that his psyche evaluating power enabled him to spot the first twinges in ones bodily structure when they're about to throw the first punch. ** Oneiric Scrying: When Trevor Hawkins recedes into rem state, his visual clarity intensifies many times over as he sees into himself. Through this dream sight he can peer into just about everywhere within the world around him, as well as beyond the world with enough focus to see past the veil of false realities. ** Illusion Perception: Is able to see past illusions and disguises. ** Electric Wave Perception: Able to see electronic wavelengths. ** Microwave Perception: Able to see microwaves with his multiple eyes. ** Weakness Perception: Can pinpoint weak spots in machines and people, much like the Inhuman Karnak. | Abilities = Thanks to his powers, Trevor has acquired new abilities: * He is an expert marksman. * He is also an expert in nonverbal communication and an exceptional personality perception expert. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Magical lens: He was given by Doctor Strange a lens enhancing the natural sight and furthermore his mutant abilities. Using it, he can: * See magic with more details. * Follow signatures of energy. * Separate the radiations spectrums and define complex patterns. * With concentration, he can see through matter. "Eye Pad:" A digital pad he used seemingly to check his information about new students he welcomes to school. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Trevor seems to have self-esteem problems. * According to the age of his future counterpart twenty-five years later, Eye Boy was about fifteen years old when he joined the Jean Grey School student body. | Trivia = * Has a similar appearance to the Olympian god Argus. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Assimilated by a Poison Category:Age of X-Man participants